


His New "Bride"

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: GOT7
Genre: Eventual Romance, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Lust, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, Pride, Secret Santa, Seven Deadly Sins, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: When the embodiment of Lust no longer wants to marry Pride, he finds Jinyoung as his replacement, but will Jinyoung want what these ancient spirits have planned for him?





	His New "Bride"

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as a gift on another site for noona96n and the prompt involved some sort of usage of the seven deadly sins.
> 
> *Not related to the anime

Jinyoung’s eyes opened and he shook his head.  Where was he?  The last he had remembered was being blinded by a light and then falling back.  After that, he couldn’t remember a thing.  He blinked his eyes a few times when he realized that the feeling of his sheets was no longer that of his sheets.  Actually, he wouldn’t have fallen on sheets to begin with considering that he had been in his kitchen when he saw the light.  Was this heaven?  Did he fall back and get impaled with a knife or something like that?  Slowly, Jinyoung went to get out of bed before he heard a soft voice stop him.

 

“Don’t do that.  You need to rest.” the voice told him.  “You need to rest before the ceremony.”

 

Ceremony?  Did they mean a wedding ceremony?  Last he checked, he wasn’t engaged to anyone and he didn’t plan to be engaged to anyone now.   “I’m sorry.  You must be mistaken.  My name is Park Jinyoung and I don’t remember agreeing to be part of any ceremony.”

 

“That’s because you didn’t, but it doesn’t mean you won’t be part of it anyway.” the voice told him before finally coming into view.  The person in front of him was tall, with white (or was that blonde) hair, and a playful smile.

 

“Who are you?” Jinyoung asked staring at the tall stranger.  He was sure he could take the male out, but perhaps he should just run if he found the proper opening.

 

The male looked at him confused for a few moments before blinking.  “Oh! You mean my name.  I never really had one until I came here, but my name is BamBam.”

 

Jinyoung looked at him a moment.  “Like the Flintstones character?”

 

“What is a ‘Flintstones’ character?  I’m not sure what that is, but if their name is BamBam then yes.”  BamBam told him while looking thoughtful.

 

Alright.  It was clear this guy didn’t watch much TV.  Still, he didn’t seem opposed to talking.  “BamBam, what am I doing here?” he asked again.  When he saw BamBam open his mouth, he stopped him and clarified as he was afraid that he’d just get the same answer.  “Let me rephrase that.  Did you bring me here?  If you did, then why?  Am I dead?  What is this place?”

 

BamBam seemed to be thinking to himself before he looked at Jinyoung and nodded.  “I suppose I can answer all of those.  It won’t matter much anyway.” he said taking a seat on what looked to be a cloud-like pillow.  “For starters, you are not dead.  At least not in the physical sense yet.  Your friends on earth and even your former interest, Kim Yugyeom, all believe that you went on a vacation somewhere because you needed to get away.   They believe while out of character for you, they could see you weren’t enjoying things the way you used to and – “

 

“WAIT!” Jinyoung interrupted. “Yugyeom doesn’t think I just left him or something.  Can I contact him?  I don’t want him to think I abandoned him or something to go find myself.  He’ll probably blame himself if this takes too long or something happens to me and I just need to- “Jinyoung’s semi-panicked babbling was silenced by one of BamBam’s fingers.

 

The male looked into his eyes with a light smile.  “If everything goes according to plan, then you won’t have to worry about that ever again.”

 

“So, you are going to kill me?” Jinyoung asked in a muffled tone against BamBam’s finger.  He was afraid for his life, but if he was going to die here, then he might as well know about it.

 

A frustrated sigh left BamBam’s lips.  “Did I say that? I didn’t even get to that part of whether you were going to die.  So just be quiet.  Don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt someone in the middle and then just assume things!” he said with a huff.  “Anyway, as I was saying, they all believe you were feeling down and went on a vacation.  As for this place, it is a large, hidden temple in Greece.  The area surrounding it is home to forests, a small lake, and a small town where some random humans and mythological creatures all live together.  This place is run by our King Pride or well I suppose you could call him Youngjae.  He’s very interesting to say the least, and he is why I brought you here.”

 

Jinyoung’s mouth twitched down in displeasure.  “You brought me here to be a whore?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“If you want to look at it that way, then sure.” BamBam said rolling his eyes.  He looked at Jinyoung waiting to see if he was going to continue talking and when he didn’t, BamBam started speaking once more.  “You see, Youngjae is the embodiment of pride and can be rather selfish and demanding and putting his desires above others.  Similar, in my opinion, to greed but not quite.  Either way, Youngjae and I are supposed to get married, but I don’t want to.”

 

“Pride? Greed?” Jinyoung said their names as he was deep in thought.  “Alright.  The seven deadly sins.  I’ve read about you all, but two questions.  One, which one are you?  Two, again what does any of this have to do with me?”

 

BamBam smiled a bit. “You’d know who I was if I tried anything, but I am Lust.  You are here to become me and take my place at Youngjae’s side if he deems you acceptable.  I’ve been searching everywhere for an acceptable replacement to be lust and I’m sure you’ll be perfect.”

 

The human male found himself frowning even more as the information came full-circle in his mind.  “Just so I am clear on all of this: You kidnapped me, to force me, to marry the fiancé, who is forcing you to marry him.  Oh, and you also want me, of all people, to become the embodiment of lust?” he asked and began to laugh when BamBam nodded his head. “I – I see.  I’m not sure you quite understand whom you’ve picked up BamBam.”

 

“What do you mean?” the white-haired man asked.

 

Jinyoung studied him a moment.  “For starters, I have to be the most boring person on the planet.  Seriously, I’ve had to convince pretty much every boyfriend I’ve ever had that I wasn’t anywhere near as boring as I was coming off to them. Secondly, I doubt this Pride or Youngjae or whomever will be able to deal with me because of that.  Lastly, you want me to become the embodiment of Lust, which I highly doubt any form of lust has ever been in my bones.”

 

A frown appeared on BamBam’s face.  “Are you a virgin?”  If that was the case, then it would be a lot more difficult to get Youngjae to fall for the other.

 

“What?! No!” Jinyoung exclaimed with a bright red blush appearing on his cheeks.  “I’ve had sex before, but it was just – how should I say – lackluster, boring, something along those lines.”

 

“Oh? What about with that Yugyeom guy?” BamBam asked relaxing now that he knew he didn’t bring a wide-eyed innocent to marry Pride.

 

Another blush stole across Jinyoung’s face.  “I, well, we hadn’t actually gotten there yet.  Before you did whatever, it was to their minds, I had been planning to take it past blowjobs and the like.  It… It was just like I wanted to be sure I wanted to sleep with him first and figure out the pros and cons.  I’ve never told him that naturally, but I just said it was because I had a bad relationship and wanted to make sure it wouldn’t be like the past.”

 

The look on BamBam’s face was a mixed of confusion and pity.  “In other words, you lied to him because honestly, nothing has put a spark under your ass, and you didn’t know how to tell him that sex falls into another series of plans for you.  No… no.  I think you will be fine as me provided you manage to entice Youngjae.”

 

“What part of anything I’ve said makes you think I’d make a decent Lust?” Jinyoung asked with wide-eyes and shaking his head.  Did BamBam even hear what was said?

 

“It’s simple really.  You do have lust inside of you, though for a second you made me think I wasn’t causing enough of it in the world.  However, you have a yearning to find that spark and it will only grow stronger as time passes by. Hell, you might even make a better Lust than me one day, Park Jinyoung.” BamBam said with an almost jealous smile.  “Now go back to sleep, you’ll meet Youngjae soon enough.  There are two weeks until the wedding and I’m hoping you can pull this off.”   With those words, the deadly sin left the room and went to go inform Youngjae about the potential replacement that he had found.

 

**~Day 1~**

 

When Jinyoung woke up later, he wasn’t even sure what time it was.  There didn’t seem to be any clocks in this place, but what he did notice was that there were clothes placed on the end of the bed for him and a small tray of food next to his bedside.  With the food was a note from BamBam saying that he had gone and found the most fashionable items he could find in Jinyoung’s closet and picked out his clothing for today, also the food is not poisoned and no he didn’t make it.

 

Jinyoung snorted as he rolled his eyes and sat up. Of course, the food wasn’t poisoned.  It’s kind of hard to make someone become the stand-in for your wedding, or sorry, replacement if you kill them.  He plucked a piece of fruit off the tray and popped it into his mouth almost moaning at the taste.  That had to be the best piece of fruit that he’s tasted in a long while.   In moments, Jinyoung found himself eating each piece in rapid succession only stopping when he got to the last few.

 

As he was going over his options for the day, he saw a note in between his clothing and quickly wiped off the juices from the fruit on to a cloth napkin before grabbing it.  This note was also from BamBam saying that he’d meet Youngjae as soon as he finished eating and got dressed.  There was no need for bathing as the nymphs had bathed him in his sleep.  He would be there to escort Jinyoung soon.

 

He wasn’t sure he was comfortable with people, or nymphs rather, bathing him in his sleep, but he figured that was how they did things here.  Jinyoung slipped out of the bed and put on the outfit that was set out for him.  He needed a plan of action, he realized, as he was already sure that he would not fit this Pride’s, or well Youngjae’s tastes.   When BamBam finally came, he thought he had a plan and thus he followed him without question.

 

The plan, on the other hand, died the moment he laid eyes on Youngjae’s form.  The embodiment of pride was simply stunning and yet intimidating at the same time.  He could feel those determined, powerful eyes raking over his form as he walked forward into the room.  A shiver ran down his spine when Youngjae reached out and touched his face, forcing him to look up into his eyes more, and causing him to part his lips due to the intensity.   A thumb ran across his lips and he gasped, not realizing how enticing his actions may have come off to him.

 

BamBam was more than pleased with the chemistry that he was sure the human didn’t quite recognize.  His eyes shifted towards Youngjae with a light, self-assured smile.  “Do you think he’ll do, my king?” BamBam asked in an effortlessly sexy voice that Jinyoung found irritated him slightly.

 

Youngjae’s eyes never moved from Jinyoung’s.  “Yes.  I think he’ll do just fine, but we have two weeks and so I wouldn’t run off if I were you.” he said with his tone soft, yet harsh as if stating he wouldn’t take any other answer than acceptance.  His thumb rubbed across Jinyoung’s lips again and a little smirk appeared at the way the human responded. He leaned in almost devilishly close. “So why don’t you tell me your name?”

 

Jinyoung blushed, opening his lips to speak, but then shut them with a slight glare at Youngjae.  “Why do you want me to tell you things you already know?” he asked in a tone a bit sassier than he had meant.

 

Youngjae pulled back and laughed.  “Oh? Feisty and yet you know you’re in the presence of a king?” he asked with a hint of playfulness to his tone.

 

“I’m surprised you aren’t crying for your wounded… pride.  Sorry? Bad pun?” Jinyoung asked feeling a bit more comfortable.  He wasn’t even sure why he was acting this way.  These people could probably make him disappear permanently and here he was insulting the king of the place.

 

“Cute.”  It was the only word spoken from Youngjae before Jinyoung felt BamBam pulling him back out of the room.

 

There was nothing said between them until Jinyoung saw the familiar walls of the room he had been put in earlier.  The door had barely even shut before BamBam was hugging him closely.  “You were perfect.  I don’t know if you planned any of that or what, but if you didn’t, you’ll be a natural at this!” he exclaimed as he finally let Jinyoung go.  The confusion on his face as he looked at BamBam made the embodiment of lust laugh.  “Ok. Ok.  So, you had no idea what you had just done.  It’s fine.”   BamBam gestured to the bed as he took a seat where he had the last time.

 

“Let’s just start at the beginning when you were all starry-eyed at Youngjae.  He’s really hot, isn’t he?” BamBam said with a knowing smirk on his lips.  He had a bit of a smile on his face as he looked at Jinyoung. “First off though, you’re a liar.  You told me that I picked the most boring person in the world to become lust, but you are anything but that.  Not only did you end up trying to seduce Youngjae in your first meeting, but you also didn’t cower back from him or anything.  It was a perfect first meeting if you ask me.  To think, this is only day 1, and you both managed to capture each other’s attention!”

 

Jinyoung blinked a few times and just looked at BamBam.  “I’m sorry.  Repeat that.  I think you just said that I was trying to seduce Youngjae.  Now, I could be wrong, but I’m almost positive that is what you said.”   Rather than answer, BamBam just stared at Jinyoung with a raised eyebrow and waited.   “Alright.  That is what you said.” Jinyoung said after a bit, but how exactly?  I mean I didn’t really say anything that would be considered seductive unless he’s into annoying assholes, then again…” he trailed off and waited for BamBam to catch up.

 

His mouth opened and closed as he thought about exactly what Jinyoung had just said before throwing a glass ball decoration at him which Jinyoung caught easily, while looking at BamBam with an unimpressed look.  “It was your reactions to him and how he touched you. Those were perfect.  I’d ask what you thought, but I could tell.” he said chuckling a little.  “Get some rest.  Food will appear when you are hungry.  Clothes will be here in the mornings and you’ll spend time with Youngjae each day until the wedding in which hopefully, he’ll want you and you’ll want him so that you can take my place.”

 

With those words, BamBam vanished and Jinyoung just laid back on the bed wondering what his next move would be.

 

**~Day 3~**

 

Yesterday was awful!

 

Jinyoung wanted to scream and pull his hair out.  He had thought things wouldn’t be so bad considering their first meeting had gone surprisingly well at least according to that annoying brat BamBam.   Therefore, when it was time for him to go out with Youngjae, he was just a tiny bit excited for what the date would be.   It wasn’t that he abandoned his plans to escape from this place and got back to his normal life, but that he figured there would be something he could use to his advantage against the embodiment of Pride.

 

At first, he kept his plan clearly in his head, he was going to do things that would make him completely unlikable.  However, he ended up speechless when he saw Youngjae in this rather nice, somewhat form fitting outfit that made his mouth go dry.  Of course, it didn’t derail him entirely, but he his thoughts ended up focusing on how attractive Youngjae was yet again.   When Youngjae had turned away to lead him somewhere, Jinyoung reminded himself that he wasn’t trying to stay here.  He had started talking about books, star charts, his morning routine, anything and yet Youngjae just looked amused.

 

None of that was what had made the day awful though.  It wasn’t until Youngjae had to deal with some creature that if he didn’t see it, he would’ve sworn it wasn’t even real.  The creature had started flirting with Youngjae even though he was supposed to be spending time with him.  Jinyoung had gotten annoyed and let his displeasure at it all be known.  If he had to at least try this, then he damn sure wasn’t ‘ok’ with being ignored during the time he had to spend with Youngjae.  

 

At the end of it all, they had ended up fighting and Youngjae had him pressed against a wall as they glared at one another.

 

Ugh. Today was another day and here he was getting ready to meet with Youngjae yet again.  Would today end up like yesterday?  Would he want to punch him after spending time with him?  Jinyoung wasn’t sure, but he followed BamBam when he came to get him and barely noticed them headed out to some garden-type setting.  When he did finally notice, he couldn’t help himself as he asked, “Where are we?”  The place was beautiful with exotically colored flowers that he hadn’t quite seen before and what looked to be a rather nice sitting area covered in what seemed to be a natural arch of twisted vines.

 

“We’re in the place of fantasies.” BamBam whispered into his ear causing Jinyoung to shiver with both curious lust and a hint of desire.

 

“Will you stop doing that?!” he sighed as he willed himself to calm down.  He was not in the mood to see Youngjae while having a tent in his pants.

 

BamBam laughed.  “I could try, but it’s kind of natural, you know.” he told him while batting his eyelashes at him.

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and moved closer to the table.  He was going to ask BamBam another question when he noticed the hidden library that seemed to be nestled in among the books.  As he moved closer, a frown began to form on his face as he noticed the books were in a different language, but to his utter surprise and delight, he saw that the language began to shift into something he could read.   When he looked up to see where BamBam went, he just shrugged upon not seeing him, picked out a book called “The Tale of Temptation”, and settled down in the seating area to read.

 

Jinyoung felt himself come to and found Youngjae simply sitting next to him, watching – no – studying him.  He said nothing while further taking in his features and stance.  Youngjae seemed curious and yet there was something in his eyes that told Jinyoung he was looking at him for more.  He wondered if those were feelings that he did truly want more or if he was finally bored with Jinyoung after seeing him fall asleep with a book.

 

“Well, it is nice to see that you are finally awake.” Youngjae told him seemingly walking on eggshells since their fight yesterday.

 

“Sorry.  I didn’t know how long it would take you and ended up falling asleep with a nice book.  I have to say it was nicer than your company.” he said with a bit more heat behind his words than he had meant.

 

Youngjae simply laughed.  “I deserved that one, but to be fair, I am running a whole kingdom.  So, what were you reading?”

 

Jinyoung blinked and then shrugged before going over the book and being pleasantly surprised when Youngjae was able to keep up with the way his mind worked.  In fact, they spent the rest of the day reading and discussing their chosen books with each other.   For Jinyoung, it made up for the second day and yet he couldn’t help the insult he threw at one of the nymphs when Youngjae was out of earshot.

 

Their highly offended look had honestly made his entire day.

 

**~Day 6~**

 

It just happened.

 

Jinyoung had just come back from his time spent with Youngjae and he was still in shock.  He couldn’t believe it and yet as he thought about earlier today, he knew it was the truth.   It was shocking to him and yet he didn’t seem to mind it.  As he laid back on the bed, he’s gotten accustomed to, he let his mind wander over the day that he has had.

 

Today, had begun differently than usual as he didn’t have to wait for BamBam to come and take him to Youngjae.  Instead, he simply left the room as soon as he had finished eating and dressing, before heading out to some room that Youngjae was incredibly proud of.  The moment he walked through the doors, he could see why.  The room was gorgeous with waterfalls seeming to flow from the walls, soft nymph-like creatures frolicking in the waters or playing hide and seek with the small trees that were in the room.  There was no roof and nothing but sunshine shining down on the area.  It reminded Jinyoung of a more open garden, like what he had seen on Day 2 of meeting Youngjae.

 

He went over to the faux river’s edge and sat down, lightly playing with the water beneath his fingers.  Jinyoung was surprised at how many places in here have such gorgeous settings.  Each day, he continued to war within himself on whether he liked it here.   “Would I be able to visit these places everyday if I was here?” he wondered aloud.

 

“Of course, you would.  It would be your home too and I certainly don’t have time to sit out here and enjoy them.” Youngjae said as he appeared behind him.  He took a seat next to the human male and lightly ran a few of his own fingers through the water.   He seemed to be thinking about something and yet still present for their conversation.  “Tell me, is there anything you wish to know?”

 

Jinyoung was silent for a few moments before answering.  “Actually, there are several things I’d like to know.  You and BamBam seem so compatible.  Why aren’t you working out?”

 

“Oh? That is what you want to know? I would’ve thought that BamBam would’ve told you.” Youngjae said with a mildly surprised look on his face.  “BamBam doesn’t want to be a prize, which I swear he must’ve told you.”

 

“Would you treat me as a prize only, then?” Jinyoung asked.  “Is that how your relationship started?”

 

Youngjae shook his head.  “Actually, I thought BamBam was beautiful.  I didn’t even feel lust for him at first, but just enjoyed being around him.  We had many conversations and then finally our first kiss that led into our first night together.  It was great, and our times together continued to be, but he tired of being Lust.  He wants to explore the world and even though he could do that, he wanted to be free of all of this.  He accepts though that if you choose to leave, then he will marry me, and he will be happy, but he admits there will always be something more that he wants.”

 

A silence settled over them for several moments.  Nothing was said, but they simply kept lightly playing with the water.

 

“I’m not sure what it is I want.  Could you really fill the void that I feel?” Jinyoung whispered.

 

“I can try.” Youngjae said trying to sound a tad humbler.

 

Jinyoung looked up a bit surprised.  He never expected to hear something like that especially from the embodiment of pride. As they looked at one another, Jinyoung didn’t even realize that one, or maybe both, of them were slowly moving together until they finally kissed each other.  It felt electrifying and better than any kiss that Jinyoung had ever received before.  He was curious as to if it would’ve gone further, but they had both stopped for a moment.  Their lips connected in several sweet kisses and Jinyoung struggled to put a name to the emotion he was feeling.

 

The more the kisses continued, the more he seemed to get a grasp on that feeling.  A smile formed in his mind when he figured out what it was:  happiness.

 

**~Day 8~**

 

Jinyoung couldn’t help thinking of the small, short, random kisses with Youngjae over the past forty-eight hours.  Each kiss seemed to be electrifying in its own way, and they had shared plenty, but he couldn’t help thinking that he wanted more.  His thoughts were filled with the ways Youngjae could really kiss him.  The sweet starts, the hard presses, the wandering tongue wanting to explore every inch of his mouth and anything else he could imagine.   There were only a few days left to the wedding and Jinyoung was still not convinced he wanted to become BamBam’s replacement.

 

“He’s ready to see you.” A small water nymph told Jinyoung.  

 

If he was paying attention, then he would’ve seen the small smirk on her face as she turned away.  When Jinyoung walked into the room, he was both annoyed and couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  Of course, there was some slutty nymph all over Youngjae and the other did nothing about it.  Seriously, BamBam didn’t want to be with the king, and so why didn’t he just allow the king to do whatever he wished after they married.   How hard was it to have an open marriage anyway considering what BamBam’s embodiment was?

 

Would it not have been possible for them to work out some sort of arrangement?  Would they not have been able to put together something in their wedding vows so that they could take other lovers?  Either way, this entire situation was infuriating to him.  Did their first kiss not even affect Youngjae the way that it affected him?  Heh.  Probably not if this is what he was seeing just by coming in here.

 

“I’m surprised King Youngjae… actually no. No, I’m not.  I’m not even sure what I am doing here if I am being honest.  You clearly just want a puppet to do your bidding or something.  It’s probably why BamBam wanted to get out of this before it got any further than it is now.  It’s complete bullshit.  I can’t believe that I’m still wasting my time for your sham of a marriage ceremony _just_ so you can be happy that you don’t have a small dick and honestly, you are the worst, most egotistic-mmh.”  Jinyoung’s words were cut off by Youngjae… well Youngjae’s mouth to be exact.

 

A surprised, angry moan left Jinyoung’s lips as Youngjae had him against the wall.  He felt his arms brought up and pulled around Youngjae’s neck as the kiss got heavier and deeper with more tongue and teeth added into it.  Jinyoung barely broke the kiss, only to feel Youngjae leaving kisses on his neck.  This wasn’t supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to be angry, but his body was instead responding with the fire that it had only a few days ago.

 

Jinyoung’s fingers pulled harshly at Youngjae’s hair causing the embodiment of Pride to lift his head and kiss him harshly once again.  One his legs was beginning to find purchase on Youngjae’s hip, when a sudden, sharp knock on the door ended the heated session.  Jinyoung was leaning back against the wall, trying to catch his breath before fleeing from the room and back to the one he was staying in.

 

What the hell was that?  Who even interrupted them?  He wasn’t sure what was on his mind, but he loved the way he could still feel Youngjae’s fingers on his hips, his lips against his own and his neck, and the heat of his body against his. Jinyoung felt slightly feverish as he kept imagining what happened and imagining it moving even further.  He could almost feel Youngjae leaving bites down his body, claiming him as his.

 

Jinyoung’s hand gripped his slowly hardening length as he started stroking himself up and down.  This was wrong.  He shouldn’t get off to that asshole and yet he couldn’t help himself. His back arched as he moaned, stroking faster, imagining all the delicious positions that Youngjae could put him into.  There were kinks in his mind that he didn’t even know he could have and yet he refused to stop.

 

“Ah… fuck… Youngjae…” he whispered to himself as though someone else could hear inside of his room.  His hand quickened its pace as he bit down on his bottom lip, covering his fingers in his own essence.

 

As he calmed down and laid there trying to catch his breath, Jinyoung couldn’t believe he had just done that and because of Pride.  Part of him, the rational part, wanted to forget that it ever happened and hoped he won his freedom before the wedding, but the other part of him, the irrational part wanted even more.  His body seemed to awaken with desire, but he wouldn’t give in to it.  He couldn’t give into it, and yet as Jinyoung fell into an uneasy sleep, he realized he was going to do just that.

 

 

**~Day 10~**

 

Two days.

 

It had been two days since he had last seen Youngjae and he thought his hand had seen way too much action.  There had to be a logical explanation for his increased need to get himself off.  He refused to believe his attraction to Youngjae had grown past the point of him using his brain.  Of course, there was a small part of him screaming at him to live a little, that Youngjae could be the answer to his prayers, and so many other things that it made his head spin.

 

When he had talked to BamBam, which didn’t help at all by the way, but when he had talked to him, the other said that it was all him.  In fact, he seemed so pleased by this fact, that Jinyoung accused Lust of manipulating the situation and making him crave the king.  The slap that he received from BamBam was definitely warranted, but to be fair, it wasn’t unlikely in Jinyoung’s mind.  BamBam seemed apologetic and then explained that there was no way he could’ve tampered with Jinyoung, or else the other would’ve been sent home by now.  Youngjae had been adamant about that fact.

 

Jinyoung had let BamBam go on a long rant in which he learned about several, different things.  For starters, he couldn’t blame his lust for Youngjae on BamBam, as Youngjae wanted someone to choose him and not be forced to.  When the effects wore off, then they’d be back in the same position that he was in now.  Oi.  The second was that while BamBam was the embodiment of Lust, could influence lust in many people, and even create a stronger need for anything, he couldn’t do it towards any of the other sins.  In basic terms, Jinyoung realized he’d have to accept his growing attraction to the embodiment of Pride, at least on a physical level.

 

It was that realization that led to Jinyoung being the one to seek Youngjae out this time.  He had already managed to get himself off twice today and he realized he just needed more.  His hand would no longer suffice as a good substitute for the sex that he knew his body was craving.  When he reached Youngjae’s bedroom, he immediately pushed open the door with no regard to whether one of those slutty nymphs were in the room with him.

 

Youngjae looked up as a flash of annoyance crossed his face.  However, when he saw the look in Jinyoung’s eyes, he smirked and got up.  In just seconds, they were kissing each other and pulling at one another’s clothing.  Youngjae slammed Jinyoung against the wall, removing his shirt with ease, before he pulled back Jinyoung’s hair and placed his lips at his neck.

 

“Youngjae…” Jinyoung found himself moaning as he felt teeth bite down into his neck.  If there was blood drawn, he wouldn’t have known as one of his legs wrapped around Youngjae’s waist causing them to grind their erections together.  The growl that came from Youngjae traveled south through Jinyoung causing droplets of precum to leak from his still covered hardness.

 

Jinyoung’s hands were desperately pulling at Youngjae’s hair as he felt the other leaving marks all over his skin.  His hands were pulled from Youngjae’s hair and slammed into the wall behind them. The warning growl of ‘don’t move’ turned him on even more as his pants were removed and suddenly his legs were up on Youngjae’s shoulders.  Fuck.  He’d be afraid of falling, but the tight grip of Youngjae’s hands on his ass made that fear disappear.

 

Ok.  It was maybe that and – a light scream left Jinyoung’s throat as he felt Youngjae swallow him completely.  The licks and sucks had Jinyoung scratching at the wall and drowned in so much pleasure that he didn’t even realize the finger that had thrust in his entrance.  When a second one joined the first, he felt himself twitching with the tell-tale signs of an orgasm before it all stopped.  A needy whine left Jinyoung’s throat before he was moved and tossed unceremoniously on to the bed.

 

Words didn’t get a chance to leave his mouth as it was covered by Youngjae’s in just a second.  The question of when did Youngjae lose the rest of his clothing left as soon as it popped into his mind.  He could feel Youngjae’s length rubbing against his as their kiss turned from passionate to slightly messy with Jinyoung feeling minor pricks of pain with each nip to his lips.   There seemed to be a light copper taste, but Jinyoung didn’t care as he felt Youngjae lift his hips up further.  The prodding at his entrance only served to entice him to push down on Youngjae, just as Youngjae was pushing forward into him.

 

Jinyoung had never felt so full before and never felt so wanted as he stared into Youngjae’s darkened eyes.   There was a tiny bit of pain, but soon he couldn’t feel any of that as he felt him pull back just to the tip and then slam back into him with such a force that the headboard slammed against the wall this time.  The movement didn’t stop or slow down as each hard thrust hit his bundle of nerves causing Jinyoung to moan in pure ecstasy.

 

Youngjae didn’t let up on the punishing pace, instead adding more pleasure to the mix.  He bent back down, nibbling and marking up Jinyoung’s skin as he lost himself in the other.  Jinyoung was gripping the sheets, Youngjae’s hair, the headboard and everything else he could find as he arched, and his vision became an almost blinding white.  He couldn’t help himself as he moaned Youngjae’s name and came between them.  His essence on both their stomachs as Youngjae flipped them around.

 

“Ride me” he commanded and Jinyoung shivered as he moved shakily on top of the other.  His first orgasm slowly receding into the past as he lost himself in pleasure once again.  Youngjae’s strong hands were gripping his waist, forcing him to bounce on top of him, as Jinyoung’s fingernails made small crescents into Youngjae’s chest.   

 

Jinyoung continued to ride him harder, not caring if the whole damn castle could hear as he felt the familiar coil in his stomach again.  His body was still sensitive from the first time, but even he was surprised at how quickly his finish seemed to be approaching.  “Please… ah… Youngjae… please…” he said feeling the slamming into those nerves again.  He felt sweat starting to drip from his forehead and even then, he knew they wouldn’t be done after this time.

 

Youngjae brought Jinyoung to the edge before stopping his orgasm once again.  The desperation in Jinyoung’s whine only served to nearly break his resolve even further.  Those breathy little moans and the way Jinyoung was pleading sealed the male’s fate in his opinion.  He wasn’t going to let him go after this.   Youngjae swiftly pulled out and flipped Jinyoung over on to his stomach.  He pulled his hips up into the air and slammed back into the male harshly.  As Jinyoung tried to pull away a little, he felt a sharp smack to his ass.  His eyes widened, and he looked back at Youngjae before he felt another smack and then another.  Jinyoung never thought he’d enjoy being spanked, but there was something about the way that Youngjae did it that made him want to beg for it.   

 

Jinyoung’s screams of pleasure were like music to Youngjae’s ears as he bent over, pressing in even deeper, and grabbing both of Jinyoung’s hands into his and holding them against the headboard.  He could hear the scratching sounds and it fueled him to move faster.  One of his hands sliding down to stroke Jinyoung in time with his thrusting.  His other hand left his wrists and grabbed Jinyoung’s hair making him scream out as he leaned down marking his neck again before forcing him into a kiss.

 

Sweat was covering his body as well now as he quickened the pace.  He could feel his own orgasm building as well as Jinyoung’s.  The way the other was gripping him so tightly had made it impossible to drag this out further and he leaned against Jinyoung’s ear, and in a low voice, dripping with sex, whispered ‘Come for me’.  One last scream ripped from Jinyoung’s throat as he came more than the first time and could feel Youngjae filling him up as well before he passed out.

 

**~Day 12~**

 

Jinyoung slowly came to and blinked at the larger tray of food next to his bed.  There was a small note from BamBam on it, and he turned slightly to grab it and move.  How long had he even been asleep?   The last thing he remembered was having one of the best orgasms of his life and then passing out.   He opened the small note and read over it.

 

_‘Well,_

_You certainly had fun a few days ago.  You’ve basically been out for like forty-eight hours or something, but no worries, Youngjae was more than happy to let you sleep it off.  I got to hear about it though and damn, I don’t even think Youngjae and I ever had sex quite like that.  You are definitely something, Park Jinyoung._

_There are two days before the wedding and today is your day for reflection.  If you decide to stay, the change will happen tomorrow.  If you decided to leave, well, now I know he’ll never be satisfied with just me.  Ha.  Seriously, the choice is yours Jinyoung.   You’ve gotten to know him over the time.  What do you want?  What does your heart tell you that you want?  For once, think about you completely.   Can you become the new embodiment of Lust?_

_Just call for me when you have an answer,_

_BamBam_

 

_P.S.  Youngjae hasn’t even looked in the direction of a nymph since that day. You are amazing!’_

 

Jinyoung blinked and blushed to find out he had been out for two days almost.  He had to admit that he had never had sex quite like that with anyone he had dated in the past and he wasn’t sure if Yugyeom would be able to fully give it to him the way that Youngjae had.  Of course, it wasn’t fair because Youngjae had supernatural powers or something, but Jinyoung couldn’t deny how much he responded to Youngjae on various levels.

 

He plucked a piece of fruit off the tray and nibbled on it as he contemplated the pros and cons.  Sure, he had contemplated it a lot with being here for so long, but if he was honest, he never truly thought about it in more detail. In fact, he was almost convinced that Youngjae would’ve found him to be boring by now.   Instead, Youngjae seemed to find him fascinating and now he was here, two days after the best time of his life, wondering about whether to stay.

 

The pros of this situation were that he’d never want for anything.  He wouldn’t have to worry about Youngjae suddenly deciding he was boring, and he could focus on some of the things he wanted to do while, of course, infecting people with a lust for just about anything.  It wouldn’t be hard, and he could help Youngjae out with things in this kingdom if he needed to and then he wouldn’t feel as though he had no use, but to just be there and look pretty.

 

Now, when it came to the cons of this situation, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to stay.  This meant that he would have to leave behind his job, friends, family, and even the normal humdrum life that he had.  It didn’t sound like he had much to go back to, but he had always held hope that his situation would change.  He had held hope that he’d get that promotion, meet a new friend or several who became irreplaceable, and maybe even get married.  He would be able to know the end of the current arc of his story before he moved to the next.

 

There were so many questions.  There were so many things he was curious about from his previous life, and that was it, wasn’t it?  He was already considering it to be part of his previous life.  He was already considering it to be part of some other time that was no longer in tandem with the current one.  Jinyoung sighed, but even though he felt his decision was essentially being made already, he decided to think about the pros and cons of marrying Youngjae.  What did he like about the other?

 

Jinyoung decided to start with the cons this time.  He couldn’t stand those damn nymphs that Youngjae always paid attention to.  In fact, he was pretty sure that he hated them and everything they did to try and make him even more jealous than before.  He hated them.  However, BamBam did say that Youngjae hadn’t been paying attention to them and so maybe this con would become a thing of the past.   Another con was probably the immense amount of Pride that Youngjae had, but again, this was something that he had to get used to.  Hmmm… maybe he didn’t have any issues with Youngjae that could be considered bad or something that couldn’t be worked on.

 

The pros of marrying Youngjae was that he knew when to give his lover space, when to be there for them, and he was not afraid to argue even if he hated to admit when he lost.  He was incredibly sexy, his smile lit up the world, and his smirk caused heat to pool in Jinyoung’s stomach.  He could sing, had a good sense of humor, encouraged his lust for learning and definitely didn’t mind his lust for him.   Last, but not least, Youngjae was amazing in bed.  His kisses set Jinyoung on fire and his touch left him begging for more even if he didn’t voice it.  The way he overwhelmed all his senses and completely submerged him into an endless void of pleasure aroused Jinyoung even now.

 

The memory of Youngjae’s teeth, biting his flesh, the way he pulled his hair, everything was more than enough to have Jinyoung squirming on his bed.  Maybe he could afford himself a little pleasure before calling for BamBam.

 

It was several minu- hours later that he called BamBam into the room.

 

“Have you made a decision?” BamBam asked him.

 

Jinyoung nodded.  “Yes.”

 

**~Day 13~**

 

The air in the area was unusually still, or at least that is what Jinyoung felt that it felt like.  He wasn’t quite sure if it was nerves or just the fact that so many other beings seemed to line the walls.  Jinyoung was covered from head to toe in a white garment as though he was going towards his wedding as a virgin.  He could almost laugh at that fact, but no instead he was being led to his newer life.

 

Just from how he felt, he knew that he was walking confidently to the altar that he’d go through his transformation on.  BamBam was leading the way, saying words he both understood and those that he did not, all the way mixing together some strange substance that he had needed Jinyoung’s blood for earlier.   Everyone’s eyes were on him as they watched him proceed until they finally stood in front of a large ornately decorated door.

 

It had battles, origins, and stories set in gold and silver, encrusted in many different gemstones.  He barely had a moment to study it before BamBam pushed the doors open wide and led him into a room surrounded with white and gold.  When Jinyoung stepped in, all the servants stepped out and locked the doors behind them.  BamBam just motioned for him to continue into the pool of frothy white bubbles.

 

Jinyoung refused to back down this far and even though he felt a hint of nervousness, he moved forward, finding that his clothing disappeared the deeper he went into the bubbles.   He could hear BamBam’s chanting until he finally walked completely underneath the layer of bubbles, fully submerged in the pool.  Jinyoung let himself relax, he was underneath water and yet could still breathe as though he were above it.

 

He continued walking forward as he felt his past, present, and future seem to flash before him.  There were infinite possibilities and he only lived through several he was curious about.  He would’ve gotten that promotion eventually and moved up in the company.  One of his exes would’ve come back and tried to ruin his life, but he had someone there with him.  When he moved closer, he could see it was Yugyeom.  Jinyoung could see and feel them wrapped in an embrace.  He watched with tenderness as Yugyeom kissed him, felt the rush of pleasure when they came together, and even smiled at the wedding they would’ve had.

 

It was beautiful, but he had to admit that overall, it felt content.  He saw others and then he saw Youngjae.  Jinyoung walked forward to Youngjae then stopped. He didn’t want to know.  He wanted his future with Youngjae to be a surprise and so he moved away from that one before going forward and seeing everything else.  When he finally walked past everything, he could see a small light towards the end.   A small smile appeared on his face as he walked forward with no regrets in his mind.

 

He walked forward out of the pool and then took his first breath at Lust.

 

BamBam gave him a smile and then led him to the room to rest. The wedding would be tomorrow, but for now, he needed to become one and the same with his new abilities.

 

“Thank you for my freedom…” was the last thing Jinyoung heard before he finally slipped into sleep.

 

**~Day 14~**

 

The sound of the harps and trumpets announced Jinyoung’s arrival to the room.  The room was full of creatures, many whom he had never met, and the other deadly sins including BamBam even if he was a former one.  Everyone seemed to be happy for them and Jinyoung was dressed in something befitting of his new position and very much his own style.   It was amazing to plenty how sexy Jinyoung looked in his suit.   They had expected it to look boring, but Jinyoung’s gaze had many biting their lips and staring at them hungrily.

 

It made Youngjae more than pleased with how many people wanted his soon to be ‘bride’.   He glanced over at BamBam who simply gave him a knowing smirk, and then he turned back towards Jinyoung who finally made his way to him.  The rest of the ceremony was beautiful with no one objecting to their marriage, and when they were pronounced as married, BamBam was cheering the loudest.

 

Everything else went by in a blur as they ate, danced, and celebrated through to the early hours of the morning.   When Youngjae finally decided to take his new bride to bed, Jinyoung felt more awake than he ever had in his life.

 

“Are you too tired to consummate our marriage?” Youngjae teased him.

 

Jinyoung laughed lightly and opened his mouth to say something before closing it.  He moved forward, pulling Youngjae on top of him and flipping them over, and ‘pinning’ Youngjae for a moment.  “Does this answer your question?” he asked as he rolled his hips on top of him and bent down kissing Youngjae.   When he pulled back, he had a mischievous little smile on his face.  “Well… does it?”

 

Youngjae’s eyes narrowed and he smirked flipping them back over.  “Yeah… Yeah it does.” he said before taking Jinyoung through the rest of the morning.


End file.
